conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cask Of Armadillo/Modern Slavlang Challenge -- Official Announcement
Intro Hey guys, it's almost time to start the Modern Slavlang Challenge! (It starts a little bit after the proto-lang challenge ends) Therefore, I'm reannouncing it so that it will show up under the popular blog posts. (If there's a way to do that without creating a whole nother page, please let me know. Some things further down on this page have been changed from the original blog post, so please don't assume you know all rules of the challenge just because you read the other blog post. These changes will be underlined. Also, if you would like to participate, PLEASE comment on this post along with the name of your language so I can add you to the list of entries. So, without further ado... Overview The goal of this challenge is to create a modern language descended from one of the following: *Old Church Slavonic *Old East Slavic *'Proto-Slavic' Descent from any other language will result in disqualification. Specific Rules *The language must have its sound changes either listed on the page, have a link posted on the page, or be readily available to anyone who requests to see them. *There will be a required translation, given as soon as the challenge officially begins. *Starting before the start date is allowed, as long as it is not on the wiki. Feel free to sketch out ideas on paper before the designated start date, but once again the wiki page must not be created until the official start date. I will not be held responsible for the amount of pencils you go through. *Must be readily identifiable as Slavic, meaning it posesses at least 3 or more of the following: **Is Fusional **Declines to at least 5 cases **Has phonemic accent (either through pitch or dynamic stress) **Be affected by Slavic Liquid Metathesis (or the eastern 'Pleophony') in some way **Show explicit similarities with at least one other language within its branch (East, West, South). For instance, German "Hund" and English "Hound" **Have Slavic aspect (perfective, imperfective) **Have T-V distinction *It must have a name, and phonology must either be in IPA or X-SAMPA *You are not required to have a complete lexicon, however, you must have a swadesh list, and you must list the translations of the words "computer", "evolution", "scientology", "robot", and "electronic" either directly on your language page, or on a separate lexicon page. Final Judging The rules for voting will be just slightly different than in past challenges. *Any member of the wiki may vote. Anonymous votes are not allowed. *The number of votes per member will be equal to half the number of entries. 2.5 will be rounded up to 3 but all decimals greater than 3 will be rounded down to the nearest integer. *Only one vote may be used on your own language. *If you feel that a language is significantly great, you can choose to give it all your upvotes plus an extra quality vote. For instance, if there are only 3 votes allowed per person, you may give a +4 to a language but otherwise you will only be able to submit 3 votes. If you choose to go this route, you are expected to have an extensive explanation for why you chose this language as the best. *You MUST exhaust your supply of votes. Important Updates 10/4/15 RULE CHANGE: You are allowed to create a wiki page for the language, which may contain the NAME only. Also, if you have a language started, you MAY delete it and reuse the name/page. For instance, I like the name Slyvanik, but I've already done stuff with it, so I'm just going to delete all the content from that page but that's where my langauge will be located 11/16/15 RULE CHANGE: You may have concepts and ideas on your page, but not any actual paradigms or explanations, or any rules or really any content. You MAY have a sound inventory. Maybe an orthography, but that's pushing it. All other work must be done on paper. 11/9/16 RULE CHANGE: I'm setting the start date for this challenge to the 14th of February. This means you get almost 2 months to develop your language. 1/10/16 IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: Unlike some recent challenges, there will be no tricky rules to navigate, and no surprise elements of depth added later. The unique aspect of this challenge is its length -- you've been given time to sketch out ideas on paper, and you'll be given almost two months to develop your language. For this reason, all entries to this challenge should be incredibly well developed, and your voting should reflect that. 1/14/2016 CLARIFICATION: Minimum development, like having a phonology and an orthography is acceptable prior to the challenge date. Anything else can be developed, but not put on the wiki just yet. The only exception is if you're Osswix, because Osswix is special. 1/15/2016 CLARIFICATION: There is no exception for Osswix, even though Osswix is special. Entries So Far *ElectorDark's Epirote *CaskOfArmadillo's Слыванискь *Osswix's language, yet to be determined. *Marek's Jaschevian That's all for now. Happy conlanging and best of luck to you all! -- Cask of Armadillo Category:Blog posts